


A House Is Not A Home, Phil Coulson

by Cpwatcher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpwatcher/pseuds/Cpwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story in comic form of how Phil Coulson, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov got together... as told with LEGOS. Forewarned... there's sex. Yeah. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House Is Not A Home, Phil Coulson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varjohaltija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varjohaltija/gifts).



> Hi varjohaltija!
> 
> I took these from your list of wants.
> 
> If you prefer to keep Natasha Clint's brotp, that is fine, but just that you know I have absolutely nothing against Natasha/Clint/Phil triad :). 
> 
> Fluff fluffety fluff fluff fluff. 
> 
> Big fan of happy endings.
> 
> In drawings fluff and humour is much appreciated. Cuddles♥ ♥ is lovely :) and snuggling and hugging and... you get the picture, I'm shamelessly sugary romantic. :)
> 
> Podfic, icons, playlists... whatever you do, I will love it :). Most important thing is to share the love we have for these fictional characters together. ♥ 
> 
> Highest rating you want to see:  
> Explicit (Not sure if positional implied sex between LEGOS warrant an explicit rating or not, but I tried.)
> 
> I think I covered them all. I hope you like it. It was a LOT of fun making this.

1.  


2.  


3.  


4.  


5.  


6.  


7.  



End file.
